


Harry’s Change of Mind

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Castration, Come Eating, Extremely Underage, Gore, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Rape, Torture, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry watches Malfoy and his father from inside the cabinet in Borgin and Burke’s. He gets caught.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, non consensual body modification, torture, and naughty language.

Harry watches nervously as Malfoy draws nearer and nearer to his hiding place, he begins to panic as the boy reaches for the handle of the cabinet he is hiding in. The door starts to open and he reacts without thinking.

He dives past Malfoy and tries to get to the door but Malfoy senior pulls his wand lightning quick and hits him with a spell. He watches terrified and unable to move as the man stalks closer.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

The man points his cane toward his face. He feels his fringe pushed aside and watches the man smirk smugly. The man turns toward his son.

“We’ll be buying your school things tomorrow, Dragon. Today I’ll be busy at home.”

The man turns back toward him, says another spell, and everything goes black.

~~~~~~

He startles awake and takes stock of his situation. He lying tied to a bed on his back. He’s naked. And Malfoy senior is watching him with a smug expression on his face. He opens his mouth to demand the man let him go but no sound comes out.

He watches the man stalk closer. Feels his hands stroking over his stomach, pinching his nipples. It feels weird. He doesn’t like it. He wishes he would stop. Why is he doing this?

The man leans forward and licks one of his nipples. It feels good. Why does that feel good? The man continues touching him all over until he moans, aloud. He doesn’t understand how he can when he can’t make any other sound. He tests it, but no, he still can’t.

After he moans the man steps back and begins taking off his clothes. No. He’s not. Is he? Harry begins panicking again. Worse than ever. He can’t let this happen. He’s a wizard damn it. There has to be something he can do. He struggles within his bonds and watches the man’s eyes light up at the sight. The bastard.

The man stalks closer once he’s completely naked and Harry finds himself staring at the man’s cock. It’s hard and the tip is glistening. It’s huge. It can’t possibly fit. He’s going to be torn in two.

The man climbs on the bed next to his head and he presses his cock against his mouth. Harry holds his mouth shut tight. The man gives him an amused look and casts a spell on him. His mouth opens without his input. He watches horrified but unable to do anything about it as the cock enters his mouth. He feels it slide deeper and deeper. He tastes it on his tongue. Finally his face is pressed against the man’s torso. He wishes he could bite down when he hears the man’s pleasure-filled groan.

The cock begins sliding in and out over and over again. Faster and faster, until, the man pulls out until only the head is in his mouth, stiffens and then his mouth is filled with something salty and bitter. The man’s cum. He hates the taste. He watches the man point his wand at his face and then. His mouth is filled with the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. It’s bitter and salty and he wants more. Doesn’t think he could ever get enough of it. Thinks Mr. Malfoy was so nice to give him his cum. Wonders if he’ll give him more.

The man lays down next to him.

“You’re being very good, my dear. Very good indeed. I’m going to untie you now and you’ll keep lying here calmly won’t you? After all you want more of my cum. If you do what I tell you to I’ll keep giving it to you. You can live here with me from now on and I’ll give you my cum whenever you want. As much as you want. Does that sound nice?”

Harry nods frantically. God that sounds amazing. He feels his bindings disappear and waits unmoving for Mr. Malfoy to tell him what to do.

“Why don’t you come give me a kiss?”

Harry does so eagerly. They kiss for a long time while the beautiful man strokes his tiny cock till he shakes and his cum paints his stomach.

“Now. I’m going to fuck you my dear. And while I do I want you to tell me how good it feels.”

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Call me Lucius, my dear.”

He nods and at Lucius’ direction lays back and spreads his legs wide. He feels a finger push into his arse. It doesn’t feel good yet so he says nothing. The finger is moved in and out for a while and then another is added. Those begin moving in and out and then pressing deeply into him. They touch a spot inside him and.

“Oh. That feels good, Lucius. That feels so good.”

The spot begins to be rubbed steadily and his legs are shaking.

“And what do you say when someone makes you feel good?”

“Thank you, thank you, Lucius, thank you.”

“Good boy. Now cum for me.”

He does. Then Lucius positions himself between his legs and he feels something pressing at his arse. It’s too big. It won’t fit. He’s disappointed for a moment but then. Lucius shoves it in anyway. It hurts like hell but Harry knows the man wouldn’t hurt him on purpose. He grits his teeth and just lays there. He licks the inside of his mouth searching out the last traces of the man’s cum to distract himself from the pain. The man is all the way inside now and immediately pulls back and then thrusts deep again. He does this a few times and suddenly hits that special spot again.

“Thank you, Lucius, that feels good.”

The man groans and begins thrusting faster and harder. Harry keeps telling him how good it feels and thanking him for it. The man is now thrusting into him so hard he’s bouncing from the force of each impact. It feels so good. Harry hopes they’ll do this all the time as well. He said he’d give him as much of his cum as he wanted but he didn’t say anything about fucking. The man stills above him and Harry feels something warm filling him. It must be the man’s cum he thinks. Maybe that means he will be fucking him as often as he wants since that involves giving him cum as well. Harry smiles and thanks the man once again.

“Your cum feels so good inside me, Lucius, thank you.”

The man leans down and kisses him before reaching for his wand. He says a Latin phrase and then has him repeat it. He does. A stream of light forms in the air connecting them before fading away.

“What was that?”

“That my dear is a bonding ceremony. It means we can never be separated.”

Harry is too happy for words. He surges up and kisses the man. Lucius pushes him gently away after a moment.

“There’s one more spell I need to cast darling before you’ll be perfect. Hold still.”

Lucius points his wand at his little cock and performs a spell. His balls disappear. He blinks.

“Why?”

“It didn’t just remove your testicles, it also prevents your tiny little cocklet from growing any bigger. As it is I may shrink it. It’s a little large for my tastes. But I’ll wait a bit, as you get bigger it will look smaller anyway. The spell will also prevent the growth of hair other than on your scalp. It will keep you nice and pretty as you age.”

“Now let’s go bathe, hm?”

~~~~~~

They bathed together and halfway through Lucius’ cock started to harden under his arse. Lucius had him stand and then he sat on the edge of the tub. Harry looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“Yes, you may suck, but I expect all of my cock to be in your mouth.”

Harry nods of course he can do that. He remembers he had the cock in his throat earlier. It was unpleasant, but considering his coming reward, worth it. He’s trembling with excitement as he takes the man’s cock in his mouth. He licks the shiny tip. It already tastes a bit like his cum! He sucks the cock down as far as he can go and realizes this might not be as easy as he thought. He tries several different ways but nothing works. He pulls off with regret. Hopes the man won’t be too disappointed.

“Please Lucius, can you do what you did before and force it down my throat? I can’t do it myself.”

The man wraps his hands around his head and yanks his head down. He opens his mouth just in time as the cock nears his lips. His mouth is pushed down onto it and then farther down until it’s in his throat. He hums happily even as he feels the earlier discomfort but without the earlier panic and sadness and rage. He doesn’t know what that was about. He had probably been angry and saddened at himself for needing help. That makes sense. He feels Lucius pull him up and then slam his head back down. Again and again faster and faster until he stiffened with Harry’s face pressed against his stomach. Harry’s horrified when he realizes he won’t get to taste his cum. He tries to pull back but Lucius holds him firm.

“Stay. You do not get to taste my cum again until you learn to deepthroat without my assistance.”

Harry is saddened by that news but then stiffens his shoulders. He can do this. He will do this. He feels the last few spurts hitting the back of his throat and then Lucius pulls out. He won’t even let him lick his cock clean and Harry cries a little from shame. Lucius wipes away his tears.

“You’ll learn quickly my dear don’t worry. And once you _have_ you’ll get to taste my cum all the time if you want. There are spells that will allow me to make enough that you could drink it instead of eating regular meals. Would you like that?”

Harry nods and smiles so wide it hurts.

“Can I try again later today?”

“Of course my dear. For now let us go tell the rest of the family the good news.”

~~~~~~

They leave the bathroom and Lucius puts on the same clothes he had on before. Harry looks at him wondering if the man will give him clothes to wear as well. He doesn’t mind either way.

Lucius pulls out a lovely soft sweater and helps him to put it on. Harry tells him he doesn’t need the help and Lucius tells him he wants to. The man doesn’t have him wear underwear just a silky skirt and knee length socks.

“You are gorgeous my dear.”

Lucius lays a hand on his back and leads him to the dining room. His wife and son are there and he explains to them that he has taken himself a husband. His wife looks upset but he soothes her, he tells her he’s only there as a plaything. Harry nods if that’s what Lucius wants then that’s what he wants. His son on the other hand looks furious.

“Draco, I know you will like this arrangement if you give it a chance. Sit.”

Draco does and Harry feels Lucius nudge him toward him. He looks to Lucius confused.

“You will suck his cock, my dear. Perhaps his smaller cock with help you to learn to deepthroat?”

Oh. Harry hadn’t thought of that. He kneels quickly between the boy’s legs and begins opening his trousers. The boy squirms a little at first but once he has his mouth wrapped around his cock he settles right down. Harry pulls the cock right into his throat. Astounded at his success. He pulls up and slams his head back down. Licking at the delicious cock in his mouth. It isn’t as good as Lucius’ but it’s close. He doesn’t have to suck for very long before the boy’s cumming down his throat. He made sure his cock was in his throat as he finished. Lucius said he couldn’t have _his_ cum till he learned to deepthroat _him_ , but just in case.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Lucius’ hard cock right in front of him. He takes it into his mouth at once. Shoves his head down and fails again. He growls with frustration, holds onto the man’s thighs, and shoves his head down once more. The cock pops into his throat and he almost cries from happiness. He begins sucking and pulling back then slamming his head back down. Lucius taps his cheek and for a moment he thinks he’s done something wrong.

“I’m going to cum.”

He pulls off eagerly till just the head is in his mouth. Lucius cums and his mouth is filled with the most wonderful tasting thing in the world. He sucks it down eagerly till there’s only a little being shot into his mouth. He keeps that last little bit in his mouth for a bit. Savoring it. Until Lucius taps his softened cock on his lips. He swallows and instantly begins lapping at the glorious cock.

Once he’s done cleaning Lucius’ cock they sit down to eat. Harry doesn’t. Lucius told him that since he’d managed to deepthroat him his new diet will start today. He’ll just have to wait till after they eat dinner. He sits at Lucius’ feet and waits patiently for them to finish.

After, he follows Lucius to the kitchens. He is informed he’ll be eating with the house elves from now on. Lucius pulls out his cock, summons a pitcher, and casts a spell. His cock begins pouring cum into the pitcher and within moments it’s full. He cancels the spell, pours a glass, and hands it to Harry.

Harry just holds it for a moment. Overwhelmed. So much has happened over the last few hours. He realizes he’ll never have to see the Dursleys again. Never be starved again. He’ll always have as much of this delicious cum as he wants. He cries. Lucius tries to comfort him looking bewildered and he quickly explains he’s happy. Not sad. Lucius chuckles and has him take a sip. He does. Then another and another and soon he’s looking at the pitcher greedily. Lucius laughs and pours him another glass. Then another until his stomach is so full it hurts. Then Lucius gently tells him he’s had enough for now. He can have more whenever he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

She waits until her husband has left the boy and then takes his arm, face blank, and leads him to their bedroom.

“I know you aren’t happy about this...”

“Stop speaking.”

He wisely shuts his mouth and she stares at him for a long moment. Mourning the naive woman she’d been this afternoon. She’d always known he had a streak of viciousness in him, but she had thought he saved it only for those deserving. To do what he did to an innocent, much less a child...

She pulls gently on a tiny thread of magic she had hoped never to use. The pendent hanging from her neck begins to glow and Lucius’ eyes widen in horror.

“No, you can’t. You wouldn’t. Narcissa, _please_.”

She smiles softly as her husband shakes his head and backs away. She follows slowly, caging him in their bedroom. He gasps out a final plea as the pendent pulls him under. Her face smooths out into a blank mask. She sighs. This is going to be a long night.

She summons a house elf. Then cringes at the sight of him.

“Dobby, what happened?”

“Master told Dobby to punish himself.”

She shakes her head, kneels down, and begins healing the damage.

“Dobby, I’m going to give you a new order. It’s a very important order, and no matter what I need you to obey it. Understand?”

He nods his head looking determined. She smiles at him. He’s always been her favorite with his manic personality.

“I order you to _never_ punish yourself again.”

His eyes go impossibly wide and he begins crying. She pulls him into a hug. She’ll have to give the others the same order later. For now...

“Could you fetch me a cup of coffee, dear? I have a long night ahead of me.”

Dobby nods and pops away instantly. She turns to her husband, well former husband now, and begins. She floats his unconscious body onto the bed and strips him. Then collects the ritual knife and the necessary book, she can’t risk making a mistake, and starts slicing the runes into his skin. It takes hours and several more cups of coffee before she’s finally done. She stretches her sore muscles and admires her work. The man is covered in lines of delicate runes. Perfect. She removes her necklace, sets it on the bedside table, and slams the hilt down on it. It shatters into dust, the light flickers out, and he wakes.

She smiles viciously down at him. His eyes are filled with terror but his body is beyond his control. Not dissimilar to the fate he attempted to bestow on the boy. Now that he’s awake she can begin showing him just why the Black ladies are so feared. She summons a spool of delicate silver wire, and snips off a piece. Then she begins stroking his cock, he’s soon hard, his face flushed with pleasure but his eyes still full of fear. She wraps the wire around his cock, slowly pulling it tighter and tighter. He begins to scream, she laughs at the sound, she’s glad she left him voice enough for that. She leaves him like that, with his cock unable to soften, and goes to ensure the boy’s will neither of them have to live with the knowledge of this day’s events.

~~~~~~

She goes to the Potter boy first, finds him sleeping soundly and breathes a sigh. She wishes she didn’t have to send him home to his family, he seems a sweet boy. She sits beside him and combs her fingers through his hair waking him gently. He smiles at her and she gives him a kind smile back.

“There’s something I need to do, dear. It may be uncomfortable at first. But it’s important and after it’s done you’ll be much more comfortable. I promise.”

He nods readily enough and she places her wand at his temple. She slips into his mind to find the necessary memories and almost drops her wand. Shit. She shakes it off and focuses on her original task, finds the necessary memories, and locks them tightly away. Then she pulls out as gently as she can. She summons a dreamless sleep and has the boy drink it. Then stares at him as he drifts back off. She is going to slaughter the animals who harmed him. She grits her teeth, already planning out their many torments, and goes to see her son.

~~~~~~

Draco is awake when she enters his room. He’s sniffling and there are tear tracks on his cheeks. She blinks away her own tears at the sight.

“Oh, Dragon.”

He jumps off the bed and races over, throwing his arms around her. She hugs him back tighter than ever before, kisses the top of his head, and whispers.

“I am so sorry my son. He won’t hurt us ever again.”

“Is, is he..?”

“No. Death would be too good for him. He will wish for death for years and he will not find it.”

“Good. Is Harry going to be okay?”

“He’s going to be fine, my little dragon. Don’t you worry, and I’m going to make you forget alright? I already took his memory of today. You need never know this happened.”

He pulls back looking horrified.

“But you’ll remember, if I don’t remember then how can I help you when you’re upset?”

She kneels down and wipes away the traces of his tears.

“You always help me when I’m upset, you never need to know why to want to help. This way is better, I want you to be happy, my dear. Your happiness will make it easier for me to bear the difficult memories.”

“If you’re sure...”

“I am.”

He nods decisively and she enters his mind and puts his memories of today away. When she pulls out he looks confused. Likely wondering why he’s been crying.

“It was just a nightmare, Dragon. It’s over now. Why don’t we get you in bed, hm? I’ll give you a dreamless sleep and you’ll have a lovely night’s rest. In the morning I’ll have Dobby cook your favorite.”

She winks at him and he smiles and climbs eagerly back into bed. She watches him drink the potion, then pets his hair as he falls asleep. She bites her lip to distract herself from the lump in her throat. She won’t cry, she’ll channel that emotion into violence, as a proper Black should.

~~~~~~

She heads to the library next. She needs to consult their books on marriage bonds.

~~~~~~

Three hours later she finally identifies the bond he used. She shuts the book with a snap and heads for their bedroom.

She finds him still lying perfectly still as she’d known he would be. His cock is such a dark purple she wonders if he can even feel it or if it’s gone numb. She flicks the tip with a finger and he shrieks. Apparently not. She gives him a wicked smirk and then sits next to him on the bed.

“I found the bond you used on the boy. I know how to break it. But if I kill you the boy might be taken away by the ministry and I won’t allow it. That boy is mine now, and he will stay mine. So I shall just have to find another way of breaking your hold on him. The boy doesn’t remember the spell you cast but his mind does and he will crave semen, you utter prick, continuously without knowing how to satisfy that urge, unless...”

She drags her finger down his chest and places it above his frantically beating heart.

“Did you know the Blacks have a tome detailing the only known way of removing a person’s magic? Mm, it’s not widely known, but we do. It’s a fairly gruesome process, such that even our family has mostly stayed away from it. But I’ve never been particularly squeamish as you may recall.”

She summons the knife and buries it to the hilt in his chest, channeling her magic through it to keep his injured heart still beating. She yanks hard on the knife and it barely moves. She smirks and begins sawing it into his chest cavity until she has created enough of a gap to slip her, luckily small, hand into his chest. She does so, making a face at the feel of it, his heart beating under her hand. She pushes her magic into her fingers and feels for, the book said it felt like, there. Just the tiniest trace of cold within the warmth. She wraps her own magic around it, and tugs, harshly. The scream he releases this time is more anguish than pain. She laughs delightedly. Then slips her hand free and begins healing the bastard. He hasn’t even begun the process of earning the sweet release of death.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wakes and is instantly confused and a little bit scared. This is not the Weasley’s house. He’s just working himself up into a proper panic when the door opens and a woman walks in.

“Morning dear, my name is Narcissa Malfoy, and I’m sure you’re wondering how you got here.”

He nods and is going to wait for her to explain but...

“I remember you from last night! You gave me a potion.”

He gives her a suspicious look.

“Yes, I didn’t want you to have trouble sleeping, that’s always a risk when sleeping somewhere new.”

She sits on the other side of the bed and Harry forces himself not to move away. He doesn’t want to be rude, although he isn’t sure he can trust her, but she does _seem_ nice. She smiles at him, but then her expression morphs into one of disgust.

“My husband kidnapped you dear. He had planned to be quite cruel to you. I had thought he was a good man, but it seems I was wrong. I have ensured he will never harm another, you needn’t fear being harmed here.”

“But you aren’t going to let me leave?”

She sighs a heartfelt sigh. Then gives him a look he can’t interpret.

“I know about your home situation, dear. I _would_ have no problem sending you back to the Weasleys, I know they would never harm you, but if I do that it will make it harder for me to get custody.”

His heartbeat speeds up and he shakes his head, he’s so confused.

“You want to adopt me?”

She gives him a mischievous smile.

“I already started the process this morning. You may not remember the events of yesterday...”

“Yeah, why is that?”

She looks disgusted again.

“My husband placed a spell on you and the process of removing it took your memory of the day as well. Considering the spell’s effects it was well worth the sacrifice I assure you.”

“What, what did the spell do?”

He isn’t sure he wants to know considering the look on her face. She shakes her head.

“It doesn’t matter, my dear. It’s gone now. As I was saying earlier, you may not remember yesterday, but I got to know you a little and I would like nothing more than to have you as my son. Draco may take some time to adjust but I have no doubt he will love having you as a brother soon enough.”

“Now why don’t we go have some breakfast, hm?”

He’s still a little bewildered at everything he’s been told, but he _is_ hungry, so he nods and climbs out of bed. But then he wonders.

“Do the Weasleys know what happened?”

“Mm, I visited them this morning. They were very worried about you, dear. But I was able to reassure them that you would be safe and happy here. I collected your things while I was there as well. If you like I could invite them over?”

”Maybe later today?”

She nods and he follows her to the dining room. He feels a bit self conscious considering she’s wearing such fancy robes and he’s still wearing his clothes from the day before. But it isn’t like he has anything that nice to wear anyway.

When they get there Draco is waiting and he looks very shocked to see him. Harry fidgets awkwardly as Narcissa explains everything to her son. He’s not sure what he’s expecting exactly, but it isn’t...

“Well of course we should adopt him. Being raised by muggles, can you imagine?”

Narcissa begins scolding Draco and then turns to him.

“His father’s influence, my dear. I’ve never had a problem with muggles. Although in this case I can’t help but agree that they shouldn’t be raising anyone.”

He can’t exactly argue with that. He nods.

They sit down to breakfast and Harry stares when Dobby enters the room.

“Dobby?!”

Dobby looks very nervous and Narcissa asks him how he knows him. He explains about the theft of his letters. Dobby wringing his hands the whole time, and muttering under his breath about not being allowed to punish himself. Harry wonders what _that’s_ about, but is glad someone forbid such a horrifying practice. Narcissa looks very suspicious after his explanation and she interrogates Dobby. They soon have the full story. Harry stares wide-eyed at what is apparently the diary of the Dark Lord.

“Well, it would seem my husband has even more to answer for than I thought. Putting our son in danger in such a way...”

She trails off into what sounds suspiciously like curses. Harry thinks he might just like her. He likes how protective she is of her son if nothing else. He would love to have someone be that protective of him.

They finally start eating and it’s the most delicious meal he’s ever had. He tells Dobby this when the elf returns to bring Narcissa a letter and Dobby cries. He almost regrets saying anything at all, he has no idea how to respond. Draco solves the problem for him by pulling Dobby’s attention onto himself when he assures him that Dobby’s cooking is always that good. Harry is a little bit stunned when he sees how friendly the two are together. He would’ve expected the prat to treat Dobby badly just like his father apparently did.

After breakfast Narcissa tells them she has a few floo calls to make and encourages them to go flying. Harry isn’t sure that’s the best idea but Draco gives him a challenging look and he can’t back down now.

~~~~~~

They circle the garden for a bit, just enjoying the feeling of being in the air, and then Draco shoots off toward the trunk he’d left on the ground and fetches a snitch. Harry sighs.

“I don’t want this to turn into a pointless competition.”

Draco glares at him, but then shakes his head sharply.

“Neither do I. But I wouldn’t mind a friendly one. You?”

He nods easily enough, and Draco releases the snitch. They both wait a moment for it to disappear and then begin circling the garden again, this time scanning for a hint of gold. Harry spots it but wonders if he should go after it or let Draco win. He doesn’t know how to act in this new environment. He hates this uncertainty. He shoots off after it anyway, catching it easily, Draco right behind him.

“Good catch, Harry.”

He almost drops it. He gives Draco an incredulous look. He shrugs.

“If we’re going to be brothers...”

“God that’s so weird.”

Draco laughs.

“It really is.”

He laughs as well and they go back to chasing the snitch. Somehow managing not to annoy each other.

~~~~~~

That afternoon the Weasleys come by and Harry quickly finds himself wrapped up in a too-tight hug by Mrs. Weasley.

“Oh, I was so worried about you, dear. We searched everywhere! And when we heard you had been seen down Knockturn...well I’m just glad you’re alright. You like it here?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have thought I would, but, yeah.”

“That’s wonderful dear. But why don’t you go spend some time with Ronald while I speak to Mrs. Malfoy.”

“It’s Black now actually, I divorced him this morning.”

Harry’s a bit shocked at the vicious smile on Mrs. Weasleys face.

“Good. No woman should stay with a spouse who behaves like that. Kidnapping young boys...”

“I quite agree.”

He shakes his head and wanders off to the garden with Ron, leaving the women to their discussion. He still feels overwhelmed with the rapid change in his situation. He smiles when he realizes he’ll never see the Dursleys again.

“You actually like it here?”

He shrugs.

“I haven’t been here long enough to say really, but I can’t see myself hating it here. I mean you saw the locks on my door and the bars on my window. At least here I don’t have to worry about being locked up. Narcissa wouldn’t prevent me from going back to Hogwarts either. She seems nice too.”

“But Malfoy...”

“Hasn’t been annoying so far, no insults or taunts. He can’t be worse than my cousin even if he tried anyway.”

“What did your cousin do?”

Ron looks horrified and Harry quickly describes his relationship with Dudley. He meant to reassure Ron, since he seemed to be assuming the worst, but Ron looks even more horrified by the end.

“Harry hunting?”

“It wasn’t that bad, I mean it was only bruises and things. No broken bones.”

Crap. Still not helping. He needs a distraction.

“Why don’t we go inside and get some biscuits or something?”

Ron shakes his head, disbelievingly, but then nods. Harry breathes a sigh of relief. He should never have brought up the Dursleys.

~~~~~~

The next few days are some of the best of his life. Narcissa takes them to Diagon and he gets his school things. Then she insists on buying him a new wardrobe of clothes. He thinks at first it’s mostly because she doesn’t want to be seen with him in the ratty old clothes he currently has to wear, but she’s so insistent on getting him whatever he likes best regardless of the quality and he realizes she just wants him to be happy. He swallows around the lump in his throat and tries to focus on deciding what to buy. When they’re done he hugs her.

“Thank you.”

She hugs him back tightly.

“There’s no need to thank me, but if you wanted to do something for me in return...”

He nods. Whatever it is, he’ll gladly do it.

“Tell me if there’s anything you want. I mean it. I’m not going to spoil you and buy you every little thing you want. But I want to know what you would like, and if it isn’t too extravagant, I would like to buy it for you.”

He gulps again and hugs her even tighter. He’d half thought she only wanted him because he’s The Harry Potter, but now...he can’t believe anyone could want him for him. But apparently she’s just that kind. He’s so glad she’s going to be adopting him.

~~~~~~

He wakes almost a week later in his new bedroom, apparently the other one had been merely a guest room, he honestly kind of liked the old one better. If this one was any larger he might get lost in it. He gets ready for the day, getting dressed in his new clothes. They’re so comfortable he has to stop and just breathe for a moment and appreciate everything he has now.

He heads downstairs and stops, blinking, at the sight of Snape, wearing color. It’s very dark, but it’s a blue shirt, and Harry is so confused right now.

“Sir?”

“Potter, I heard about your change of guardianship. How are you liking it here?”

He shakes his head. What is even happening anymore? Snape is concerned about him?

“I love it here, but what are you doing here? Shouldn’t McGonagall be checking up on me if anything?”

“Minerva is here as well, she was intercepted by Narcissa and the two are off discussing some ministry debacle. As usual. The gossips. You wouldn’t rather be in the custody of your friend’s parents?”

“No, I, I like the Weasleys, but, Narcissa is...kinder than I thought was possible.”

“Mm. I heard all about that. I assure you they shall be made to regret their actions.”

He can’t keep it in any longer. He can’t continue to pretend this isn’t weird.

“Why do you care?”

Snape sighs and closes his eyes. He turns and walks away.

“Come.”

Harry huffs, annoyed, but follows the man. They end up in a nearby sitting room, sitting across from each other, Snape staring into the fire he just made in the hearth.

“Your mother was my best friend, not that that is truly the reason I care. I would wish to help any child in your situation...”

“But you treated me like shit. Why would you do that if you supposedly cared?!”

“I made a mistake in my youth. I have been attempting to atone for that mistake and unfortunately it required my behaving in a cruel manner to yourself and your friends. And Longbottom as well.”

Harry shakes his head. How could that possibly be true? But the man explains. He tells him about his lord, and a prophecy, and his spying. Harry listens to everything the man says and everything he doesn’t say. He doesn’t say he’s sorry, but Harry gets the impression it’s because he doesn’t feel like he deserves forgiveness. Not because he doesn’t want it. The man trails off into silence. Harry thinks about how awful it must have been causing his best friend’s death. How difficult it must be to risk your life like that knowing that at any moment you could be found out and killed. He makes a decision.

“I don’t forgive you. I want to, but I need time, and you need to apologize to Neville. He’s terrified of you and it’s not...you need to ask him what you can do to make up for that. I can’t forgive you in his place.”

“I would not expect you to.”

“You wouldn’t expect me to forgive you for what you did to me either though. You don’t seem to think anyone could ever forgive you. But I don’t think my mum would hold a mistake against you.”

“She did.”

Harry blinks and the man explains about his calling her a mudblood.

“Well then she wasn’t a very good friend. She _should_ have forgiven you. You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes.”

“You remind me of her.”

“Not my _father_?”

“No. Never. He was vicious and cruel. A bully of the highest order and I will never regret his death. But your mother was kind and I loved her like a sister.”

He swallows around the lump in his throat. Shakes off the irrational feelings. He can’t really mourn his parents. He never knew them.

“She could have been kinder. She should have forgiven you.”

The man gives him a soft look.

“You truly do remind me of her. It is often easier to condemn others for their failings than it is to address them in ourselves.”

He can’t deny that. Still. He gives Snape a considering look.

“Are you still going to be teaching potions if you’ve given up the spying?”

“For now. It’s too close to the start of the next year for Albus to have time to find a replacement. Next year...I’m not sure.”

He’s not sure how he feels about that now that the man is apparently going to be behaving decently. But before he can decide how to respond they’re joined by Narcissa and McGonagall, who both focus in on him at once.

“Mr. Potter, I’m glad to see you’re in good hands. I told Albus they were the worst sort of muggles...”

He blinks as she goes off on a tirade about all the things she’s going to do to the man. Harry wonders if they’re going to be needing a new headmaster. He’s distracted by the sight of Snape smirking viciously. Apparently McGonagall isn’t the only one angry with the man. He listens to the three of them plot the man’s downfall and wonders at how people can be so vicious and also so kind at the same time. He slips in his own ideas and receives three proud smiles in return. He’s glad he has such fierce protectors. He’s also glad they’re on his side. Damn. He can’t believe some of the ideas they’re considering.


End file.
